Machete
Description Machetes are tools used to cut part of the forest to clear more room. Around the perimeter of the camp you will see dark, dead looking brush, and this is the part of the enchanted forest that will need to be cleared away using your machete. *Simply placing your cursor over this area will change it to the machete. *You only get a few at a time, and as you complete tasks you will earn more machetes to use. *After you clear away the brush, this will cause several other items to appear on the land that need to be cleared individually. *If you place your cursor over these brightly colored items such as acorns, mushrooms, weeds, leaves, and dandelions you will see a time listed. This is the amount of time it will take for your gnome or animal helpers to clear it away. You can speed up this process by clicking on the speed button and agreeing to pay in either food points or gold bars to speed it up. *It is not a wise move to spend your food items on speeding up processes under one minute. It is best to save the food items for the processes that take several hours to complete instead. *Once you do clear away these items stars (XP), logs (wood), cupcakes (food), and sometimes collectibles will fall onto the ground. You can click on these to add them to the meters at the top of the screen where you can see your overall totals or if you wait a few moments they will just add on their own. Clicking them does not give you any advantage except they are out of the way faster. *Each time you clear away a section of the dark forest you will reveal more of these smaller debris items that will need to be cleared away. Clear out the small ones first and save the large ones for a worker that will be out of commission for a few hours. If you want to use food points to speed up the processes that take several hours you can or you can leave the game for a few hours and come back as they will work while you are out of the game. *Note - If you really need a worker that is tied up with a project that takes several hours you have the option to pause that job and this will free up the worker but stop the progress on the job they were working on. You will have to use your judgement as to when this is a smart move. Hidden Resources Whilst exploring, you may find one of the following: Machetes for Gold It is possible to buy Machetes in the Market, although due to Playdom testing different pricing strategies among different players, the price varies wildly. Machete Forge For some players, it is possible to forge your own machetes on the Machete Forge. This option is only offered to some players at random. Category:Gameplay